


Pobaw się ze mną

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculum
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: To miało być idealne popołudnie. Cudowna pogoda, świeże ciasteczka i chłodny sok. A także Adrien Agreste wygodnie usadzony na środku jej pokoju. Marinette nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.Pech chciał, że nie przewidziała jednego szczegółu.Manon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy wkład do fandomu Miraculous Ladybug w wersji polskiej.  
> Zainspirowane luźno komiksem autorstwa JessyM. Bardzo nie lubię polskiego tłumaczenia tego serialu. Użyłam "robaczku" jako tłumaczenia "bugaboo", ponieważ "kropeczka" brzmi dla mnie po prostu tak, jakby tłumacz miał wywalone na swoją pracę.

Marinette wspinając się po schodach prowadzących do swojego pokoju, miała wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Taca, którą niosła przed sobą dygotała w rytm jej trzęsących się dłoni. Szklanki wypełnione po brzegi sokiem dzwoniły cicho.

Spokojnie, spokojnie, błagała samą siebie. Niestety, to było niewykonalne w tej chwili. Trzeba było oddać biednej Marinette sprawiedliwość, każdy na jej miejscu by się denerwował. W końcu nie codziennie ludziom spełniają się ich najskrytsze sny.

Pokonała ostatnie dwa stopnie i wkroczyła do swojej sypialni.

Jej oczom ukazał się Adrien Agreste we własnej osobie, usadowiony na dywanie i obłożony poduszkami. Wyglądał tak swobodnie, tak... na miejscu... Marinette zorientowała się, że nigdy chyba nie widziała go takiego rozluźnionego.

Późno popołudniowe słońce wpadało przez jedno z okien, rozświetlając jego złoto-miodowe włosy. Wyglądał tak urzekająco, że Marinette, miała ochotę usiąść obok niego i mruczeć niczym zadowolony kot.

Niestety cały ten cudowny obrazek psuł jeden mały szczegół.

Manon.

\- To jest Biedronka, Mari zawsze nią jest. Ja jestem czasem Lady Wifi albo Kotem. Ale on jest chłopcem - Manon paplała jak najęta, wymachując przed nosem Adrienowi lalkami, które zrobiła Marinette. Co ciekawe on wcale nie wyglądał na zirytowanego czy chociaż znudzonego. Słuchał jej z największą uwagą, jakby mówiła o sprawach państwowych, a nie o ich głupiutkiej zabawie w udawanie. - Ty nim możesz być!

\- Ja? - zapytał, szeroko otwierając zielone oczy. - Ale...

\- Nawet trochę wyglądasz jak on... - zadarła głowę, aby móc się lepiej mu przyjrzeć.

\- Manon, daj mu spokój! - westchnęła dziewczyna, zbliżając się powolutku i stawiając tacę ostrożnie na podłodze, obok podręcznika do fizyki. - Mówiłam ci, że twoja mama zaraz będzie, a my mamy projekt do zrobienia.

\- Ty będziesz Biedronką - oświadczyła dziewczynka, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa dziewczyny, wciskając jej lakę w ręce, sama wybierając sobie Lady Wifi.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam - jęknęła Marinette, zwracając się do Adriena, ale on tylko machnął ręką, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Daj spokój, Mari. Nie przeszkadza mi to wcale. Lubię dzieci - pogłaskał Manon pogłowie, a potem swoją uwagę przeniósł na trzymaną w ręce szmaciankę.- Są naprawdę urocze.

Marinette poczuła miłe łaskotanie gdzieś w okolicach serca. Zachwyt, z jakim Adrien podziwiał jej pracę, był wszystkim, o czym mogła marzyć. Coś jednak było zastanawiającego w jego uśmiechu. Nie mogła rozszyfrować wyrazu jego twarzy. Jakby ta szmacianka ucieszyła go bardziej, niż powinna. Jego intensywnie zielone oczy skanowały każdy detal lalki, tak jak gdyby jej widok coś mu przypomniał zabawnego.

\- Zrobiłam je dla Manon - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, a on podniósł głowę, mrugając kila razy szybko, tak jakby jej głos przywrócił go na ziemię niespodziewanie. - Nie mam tu żadnych zabawek i tak chciałam jej zająć czas, ale... chyba za bardzo się do nich przywiązała i... zrobiło się niebezpiecznie... Chyba Czarny Kot jest na mnie przez to zły... Miał przez to kłopoty.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie jest - oświadczył gorąco Adrien z zadziwiającą pewnością w głosie.

Marinette zmarszczyła ciemne brwi, przekrzywiając głowę. Niespodziewanie chłopak zrobił taką minę, jakby zorientował się, że powiedział coś, czego nie powinien. Zaczerwienił się wściekle, po czym nerwowo podrapał się po karku. Otworzyła usta, aby zapytać skąd może mieć taką pewność, ale Manon nagle postanowiła przypomnieć im o swojej obecności w pokoju.

\- Nie gadajcie! - pisnęła, z oburzeniem, wymachując rękami, a oni aż podskoczyli. - Bawimy się.

Adrien uniósł lalkę na wysokość swojej twarzy i wykonał nią zamaszysty ukłon.

\- Witaj Biedronko - powiedział śmiesznie niskim głosem.- Paryż jest piękny o tej porze, ale nie tak piękny jak ty, moja pani.

Jedna brew Marinette powędrowała do góry, odruch, nad którym już nie panowała. Kopiując go, wyciągnęła przed siebie Biedronkę.

\- Jak zwykle sypiesz komplementami jak z rękawa- powiedziała, po czym stuknęła swoją lalką o jego. - Jesteś strasznym czarusiem.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? - odparł Adrien, wzruszając ramionami, jednocześnie z lalką.- Jesteś purrrrrfekcyjna.

Zmarszczyła nos, słysząc po raz tysięczny ten żart, ale chwilę potem skarciła się w myślach.

Co się z nią dziś działo? Dlaczego tak na niego reagowała? Przecież to był Adrien. Jej słodki, kochany Adrien, który był zawsze dla wszystkich grzeczny, uprzejmy i... który obłędnie wyglądałby w czarnej skórze...

\- Skupmy się lepiej na patrolu! – pisnęła, przerażona własnymi myślami.

Uniosła wyżej lalkę, aby zakryć się nią i zaczęła intensywnie wpatrywać się w swoje kolana. Prawie dostała zawału, gdy Manon wpadła między nich, z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach, wymachując dziko Lady Wifi.

\- Haaa! Bójcie się Biedronko i Czarny Kocie!

\- O nie! To Lady Wifi! - zawołał Adrien, łapiąc się za głowę jedną ręką.

\- Och! Jak to możliwe? Pokonaliśmy cię już dwa razy!

\- Może ma zmienne IP? - wtrącił Adrien, a Mari westchnęła, przewracając oczami.

Czy jego dowcipy zawsze były takie słabe? Nino przecież nazywał go „królem sucharów", ale ona nigdy nie zauważyła.

\- To nie czas na twoje żarty, Kotku...- wydusiła z siebie, odruchowo dodając przezwisko na końcu, a on drgnął, jakby nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tego z jej ust.

Chwilkę patrzył na nią, a potem, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję powiedział:

\- Co tylko rozkażesz, mój Robaczku...

Marinette poderwała głowę a Adrien z początku wyglądał na zaskoczonego, trochę może nawet przerażonego, swoimi słowami, ale z sekundy, na sekundę wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w zawadiackim uśmiechu. Serce Marinette ścisnęło się krótką chwilę, a potem zaczęło być pięć razy szybciej. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy rozdziawiła usta. Palce Adriena zacisnęły się kurczowo na lalce.

I wtedy zstąpiło na nią objawienie. Znała ten uśmiech, znała te zielone oczy i... znała tego chłopca...

W głowie usłyszała coś w rodzaju cichego kliknięcia, jakby właśnie ostatni element układanki jej życia znalazł się na miejscu.

\- Oboje jesteście beznadziejni - odezwała się niespodziewanie Manon, podpierając się pod boki.- Oni tak nie mówią.

Ani Marinette ani Adrien nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Wpatrywali się w siebie, tak jakby zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Nie zareagowali też na głos mamy Marinette, informujący Manon, że jej mama już przyszła, ani na pożegnanie dziewczynki. Gdy zostali sami w pokoju, jeszcze długo milczeli, studiując swoje twarze i uśmiechając się głupio.

W końcu Adrien drgnął, wyciągnął znów przed siebie lalkę Czarnego Kota i pochylił się w stronę Marinette. Nie odsunęła się. Nie chciała się od niego oddalać. Czuła jak ją przyciąga, niczym grawitacja. Nie było już śladu po skrępowaniu, jakie zwykle czuła w jego obecności. Był przecież jej, od bardzo dawna.

\- Cześć, Robaczku... - powiedział cicho, ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Hej... Kotku...

Obie lalki upały na podłogę, gdy Marinette rzuciła się na Adriena, a reszta świata nagle przestała istnieć.

I tym razem też ona pierwsza go pocałowała.


End file.
